


Of Smirks and Magic

by Merthurkisses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred woke up to a heavy weight on his waist; he rubbed his eyes and looked down. …it’s an arm. He froze; he doesn’t remember going to bed with someone… He then took notice of the light breaths hitting his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Merlin. His heartbeat spiked, his throat went dry, he was sleeping with Merlin! Fucking Merlin! In the same bed! Really close! With Merlin’s arm on his waist! With Merlin snuggling him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smirks and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff for our little ship :)

Mordred was handing a customer their drink when he walked in; in a beanie covering dark hair, a black coat, and grey jeans and slippers. Which was odd, this particular costumer never came in slippers; he was always well dressed, Mordred could never find one flaw in him.

From behind the counter Mordred gave him a smile, one that he wished was only for him and not a requirement for greeting every costumer. He asked for his regular which Mordred knew too well. This time, he paid with a credit card. For the first time in a month Mordred finally learned this guy’s name. A guy with no name always ran around in Mordred’s head, no matter what he did he was always there. He found himself thinking of his blue eyes, his kissable lips, which by the way are incredible and look so soft, he wanted to run his fingers through that dark hair. Have him all to himself.

His name is Merlin. Merlin Emrys.

Mordred couldn’t help thinking of the legend of King Arthur and his Wizard friend Merlin. He’d never heard anyone name their kid after a wizard.

Strangely, Merlin didn’t sit down at one of the tables like he always did. He waited for his coffee near the counter, giving another costumer space to order. He looked tired, not like anyone would look at 9AM on a Monday. His eyes were dull, unlike the happy ocean blue eyes that Mordred knew by heart.

“Here you go,” Mordred handed Merlin his coffee and for a second Merlin looked happy. “And here’s your card.”

“Thank you,” he took the card as he took sips of his drink.

“Have a nice day.”

“Yea, you too.” He walked away and Mordred wished he would look back.

“You are pathetic!” Kara, the ever so lovely Kara dragged Mordred back to reality. Mordred rolled his eyes and made sure she saw. “Why not just ask him out?”

“How about you shut up and make some coffee?”

***

“Are you going with me today?” Kara asked him as they put their aprons away.

“yes,” they headed out of the coffee shop and then to the university.

Kara had promised to take Mordred for a tour around the university a few days before his classes began and today is the day.

“Nervous?” Kara asked as they walked.

“A little,” Mordred has never been away from home and now here he is; in another city, living with a girl he knows nothing about and for all he knows she could be a psychopathic murderer, and going to school hundreds of miles away from home. Of course he is nervous!

“Well don’t be. I assure you it’s nothing like you expect,” and there goes a smirk that Mordred hated ever since he moved in with her.

***

“And here is where you’ll be taking your art class.”

“It’s different,” they stood in front a building that looked slightly more modern than all the other buildings they’ve been to.

“Yea they want the art department to be as hip as a 100 year old university could get!”

Mordred was ready to go inside and see the classes and look around until he sensed that Kara wasn’t going after him. “You’re not coming?”

“No,” she bit her bottom lip. “I’m sorry Mordred I didn’t know we’d take this long. Spending time with you goes by so fast!” she looked like a kicked puppy and Mordred just wanted to hug her, even though he knows she doesn’t appreciate hugs. “Stop looking at me like you want to hug me! I’m going to class; I’ll see you at home.”

Mordred decided not to go in after all; he decided he should go home. On his way, he observed everyone else; everyone seems to be in their own little world. There was a guy sitting under a tree who caught his eye, he was blond and looked to be muscular. From the far away, the guy seemed like he was totally invested in the laptop in his lap. He didn’t even look up when an attractive girl with long black hair sat beside him. Mordred didn’t why, but he wanted to know what he’s doing.

Maybe it’s a ‘freshman’ thing, to be attracted to most college guys.

Rubbish! And as Mordred got closer to walking past him, he realized that yes, he’s attractive! Very attractive!

“HEY!” Mordred took his eyes off the blond and directed it into whatever he bumped into. “You prat!” Merlin. And just like that Mordred’s heart dropped to his knees.

“I’m sorry,” he said as his eyes narrowed in on Merlin’s empty cup in his hand and then to Merlin’s shirt. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

But Merlin didn’t look angry, not in the slightest, he looked curious. “Mordred,” and that’s when Mordred felt something tug at his heart; Merlin knows his name. He bloody knows his name!! “From the coffee shop,” and no, no. Just no. Either this is the best day ever, or Mordred is seeing things because Merlin just gave him a crooked smile.

It’s strange, he’s dreamt of kissing Merlin on those indescribable lips, biting them, licking them, having them on him, screaming his name. But all of those things don’t compare to the way Merlin says his name. It made him want to giggle really.

“You go to school here?” Merlin asked, still curious.

“Yea, well not yet. I start on Wednesday.” It was hard to make eye contact when all Mordred wanted to do was kiss Merlin. “I’m a Freshman.”

“Ah! So what are you doing here today?”

“I was looking around with Kara, my roommate, but she had class.”

“Hm, well if you need any help, Mordred, I’d be glad to help.” There went a heart melting smile.

“I’ll, um, remember that!”

“I hope you do,” he turned around to leave.

“Sorry about your shirt,” he looked back and just smiled. “And your drink.”

***

Eight in the morning is seriously not a good time for class! He should’ve listened to Kara and took a 10 PM class; after all she’s older and knows much more than him. This is going to be a terrible semester, he was sure.

He sat in the class, surrounded with people who seemed to know each other for ages and there he was sitting alone and not knowing anyone. He felt just as he did the first day he moved here.

“This seat taken?” Mordred looked up to see Merlin’s smiling face and everything around him seemed better, brighter. Mordred gestured for him to sit, “Thanks,” he said with a smile. Always, a smile played on his lips. Lips that Mordred wanted to kiss. “So where are you from?” he asked as he turned his laptop on.

And just like that they couldn’t stop talking, even when their professor walked in and began handing out a syllabus they didn’t notice. Mordred was lost in Merlin’s blue eyes and his terrible jokes, he tried harder  than he should to keep calm and not burst from excitement.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mordred,” there he goes again, saying his name and sending him to heaven.

“Tomorrow? I thought there were no daily classes…”

“Tomorrow as in, when I come to get my coffee…”

“Oh!” Mordred felt his face heat up. “I don’t work mornings anymore,” even though he wanted to, just to see Merlin in the morning. It was the best part of his work schedule.

“Shame,” it had to be Mordred! He can’t be saying everything seductively just for the hell of it, Mordred has to be imagining things! And his imagination is going to drive him mad one of these days!

 Merlin just laughed and walked out of the class. “Later Merlin,” he managed to say with a smile that came easily to him, and it was returned. Yea, _this_ is definitely the best day ever!

*

He had two other classes to go to, one of them was college 101; and according to Kara it is the most worthless class. But it was a requirement and if everyone else suffered through it and survived, so can Mordred. _I mean really, how bad can it be?_

*

 _Oh this is just bull_! Two hours, this class is two hours! And when the instructor stopped talking and said they were free to go, Mordred didn’t waste any time. He was out the door and ready to get back to bed.

If he wasn’t going to lie to himself, he only wanted to go back to bed so he could dream about those blue eyes. They did things to his insides, whenever they looked back at him, things that made Mordred dizzy with happiness.

*

Mordred didn’t know how he survived the first month, and actually thought that college wasn’t so bad! …until his eyes started to water. “Did you sleep at all last night?” Kara asked from behind him.

“Yea, three hours ago.”

“I told you to take light courses till you get used to college,” Mordred rolled his eyes at her;  he knew she was right but what could he do? He wasn’t going to take one class a day just to have the easy way out. Everything will be worth it in four years, he just knew it.

He ignored her other smart-ass comments and took a coffee pot to a customer to refill his cup, when he spotted Merlin coming in through the door, and everything seemed alright. His eyes weren’t fighting sleep anymore; they just wanted to see the angelic face. “Mordred,” he greeted as he walked past. His scent, oh dear lord! He smelled fresh out of the shower and just… _so good_! If Mordred was an animal, he’d be on Merlin in less than 0.2 seconds.

Mordred sucked in a breath and let it out slowly to get his racing heart to a normal beat. In the corner of his eye he saw a girl sit where Merlin was and she handed him a cup, they started talking and soon were laughing. When they began opening up books, Mordred let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. They’re friends, no big deal.

 

_Since when am I the jealous type anyway_!

***

Mordred waited for Merlin to show up, he was the only good thing about this class. When he did, like always, he was all smiles. “I wonder what we’ll be doing today!”

“How are you this enthusiastic about Sociology, or anything really, at 8AM?!”

“Just another part of my charm, I suppose,” and the smirk that Merlin gave Mordred kicked him in the guts. He wanted so badly to wipe it off his face and smother him in kisses!

The professor has asked everyone to grab a partner and stand directly in front of them, toe to toe. It made most students giggle, but it made Mordred blush and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Merlin but when he did he almost choked. They were so close; he could feel Merlin’s breathing on his chin. He could smell his after shave. He could see the perfect lines of his lips made so perfectly. He could count Merlin’s eye lashes. He could almost taste Merlin.

“What’s the point of this?” someone asked and it made Mordred snap back to reality.

“It’s an experiment; boys vs. girls. As I predicted, girls paired up with other girls, boys with boys. And you feel uncomfortable as I am talking and you are standing close to each other and the time is passing by and you are still in each other’s personal space. If you were paired up with opposite genders you would feel uncomfortable because of the sexual tension, but at the moment you feel uncomfortable because you are with a stranger, standing close, and you don’t know when I will tell you to stop.”

“What about homosexuals?” a girl asked.

“Do _you_ feel any sexual tension Merlin?” a boy asked with a laugh. Merlin didn’t laugh though, he kept a straight face and avoided Morderd’s stare. He looked back at the boy and must have shot him a death glare because he said “It’s a joke,” Merlin shook his head at him. “Sorry mate.”

“Sorry about Gwaine,” Merlin said with blushed cheeks.

“It’s fine,” Mordred didn’t know why Merlin reacted this way. It’s not like he likes him back or anything.

After this, they were told to sit and resume to taking notes.

As time went by, Mordred was reminded of what happened a few minutes earlier; how he reacted to being so close to Merlin. He wanted to get out of the class as soon as possible, he wanted to crawl back in bed and hide in shame. Merlin probably doesn’t want to talk to him, and why would he? There is a hormonal teenager who has the hots for him and he probably doesn’t have time for these things. And the way he reacted to that guy’s comment was proof of that.

In the cafeteria, Mordred was supposed to meet with a friend to go over math notes. He saw her and she had food in front of her, he had chosen a good person to be friends with! He was starving!

“Gwen!” he took a seat opposite of her and dug into her food, she didn’t mind. Yep, good friend!          

About ten minutes later, they were beat. They wanted anything other than math. And their wish came true far too soon. Merlin decided that it was okay to just appear out of nowhere and grab a seat next to Gwen. “How are you guys?” he directed this, cheekily, to Mordred.

When Gwen calmed down, apparently she hasn’t seen Merlin in ‘forever’, she ignored Mordred and directed her attention to Merlin; forgetting that there is work to be done. When he saw that she was totally invested in Merlin, he decided to make a run for it because as much as he’d love to sit and listen to Merlin talk for days he wasn’t sure his feelings would comply with him. “I’m just going… to g- bye!” he heard Merlin chuckle before he left.

***

A few days later and Mordred got over the embarrassment, not like Merlin was making anything easy with his smirks here and there, but Mordred had to move on.

“As you all know, our annual fundraiser is soon and I want you guys to bring some new acts something that kids like. Something that single mothers like. Something that people with money to spare will like.” The staff stood in front of their manager as he lectured on and on about this event. It was to provide food to the local children’s shelter.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Kara asked as they headed home for the day. After the confused look Mordred gave her, she went on to explain “For the fundraiser?”

“No, I don’t know. I’ll ask around,” Mordred shrugged.

“Why don’t you ask Merlin?” and that’s when he almost choked on his breath.

“I’d rather walk through fire!”

“Wh-why? I thought you liked him…”

“I do, a lot! But I just got over the classroom thing don’t make me do this. What can he do anyway?”

“Magic tricks, kids will love it!”

Merlin doing card tricks and making a bunny appear out of a top hat sounded adorable if Mordred was honest. “Why don’t you?”

“He’s not my friend, he’s yours.”

*

The next morning, Mordred was awoken by Kara. She looked like she was having a meltdown! “Are you okay?”

“My parents, they’re coming here. I need you to leave!” Mordred was confused, and so she hurried him out of bed when she saw that he wasn’t going anywhere by himself. “I’m sorry babe, but you’re going to have to leave.”

“But why?” he asked as he put on a shirt and jeans.

“My parents don’t know that I’m living with a guy, they will freak! And make me live with them! Please Mordred,” she looked pitiful and Mordred wanted to hug her.

“Where am I supposed to stay? I barely know anyone in this town!”

“Come on, you’ve got a ton of friends! I’m sure one of them won’t mind if you stayed over a few days.”

“A few days?”

“You know how much I value my freedom,” she knew he is weak to her sad face and she always used it to her advantage.

He sighed, loud enough for her to hear. He got a duffel bag and packed a few sets of clothes, his laptop, and the books he needed to study in, and before heading out the door he stopped to take Kara in his arms. “It’s going to be okay, I locked the room and if they ask just tell them your girlfriend is on holiday with her boyfriend.” She took deep breaths against him and nodded her head. “It’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he voice was small and weak and Mordred couldn’t stand to be angry at her.

“Don’t worry.”

***

He didn’t know where to go, so he roamed the streets. He thought of his options: Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin. Problems are: he didn’t know Gwen that well so he wasn’t sure if she’d take him in, Arthur was probably working so there wouldn’t be anyone to let him in, and he didn’t know Merlin’s number.

He is screwed, basically.

He sat in Subway eating a breakfast sandwich when a familiar face passed by the window. Mordred left everything and went out after him. “Merlin!” once he turned around, Merlin’s face went bright and it made Mordred nervous because that’s exactly how he felt every time he saw Merlin.

“Mordred,” he will never get tired of hearing him say his name. It did unspeakable things to him.

“Remember when you said you’d be there if I needed help?”

“Is everything OK?” he looked concerned and it made Mordred want to kiss the worry away. Really badly!

“I was wondering if you had room for me,” Merlin looked confused. Mordred explained in the restaurant about Kara and her parents. They stayed there for hours, talking about everything, and soon this began to feel like a date. But Mordred was sure Merlin didn’t think of it like that, so he kept quiet.

“Oh man, we’ve been here for hours!” Merlin said as he looked at his watch.

“Sorry,” Mordred whispered. Of course Merlin had better things to do with his time. And that hurt, like someone squeezed the air from his lungs and his throat felt dry.

“What for? We better get going or it’s going to get cold soon!” Merlin stood and waited for Mordred. “Aren’t you coming?”

“You’re letting me stay with you?”

“I mean I only have one bed and the couch isn’t really comfortable, but we’ll work something out.” With that promise, Mordred left happy.

They talked again on the way back to Merlin’s, and Mordred could swear that there was nothing better than talking to him; hearing his voice, his excitement and passion for the things he loves, his opinions, his likes and dislikes. There was nothing better than talking to Merlin. And it filled him with joy, made him feel like he was on another planet. Only him and Merlin.

“Tada!” Merlin opened the door to a small flat; it felt cozy with the warm colors filling the space.

“This is nice!”

“It’s not a 5-star flat but being a student, it does the job.” Merlin tossed his keys on the coffee table and took his jacket off, it felt awkward for Mordred; should he sit? Should he stay standing until Merlin tells him to sit? “Want something to drink?” Merlin asked from the kitchen.

“Uh, no thanks.” Mordred decided to sit. There were two couches; the biggest was the one he was sitting on. He imagined he’d be sleeping here, but that couldn’t be right; he doesn’t even fit on this couch!

 “So, sleeping. We’re going to have to share a bed, if that’s okay with you.” No, no. NO it wasn’t okay with him, the sheer thought of it made Mordred shake with half excitement and half fear! “Or you could sleep on the couch, it’s cozy!” Mordred was sure he said this when he saw the look on Mordred’s face, he bet all he’s worth that he looked like he felt.

“The bed is fine,” Mordred really hated sounding scared. But he wasn’t scared of Merlin; he was scared of making a fool out of himself.

“Are you sure?” Mordred nodded and Merlin gestured for him to follow him. Like the living room, the bedroom was cozy and sleeping here looks comfortable. “Make yourself at home,” Merlin said before walking out.

Mordred settled his duffel bag near the bed and headed for the bathroom. He liked that he is still breathing normally, and he was proud of that! He is alone, in an flat with a really great guy, the greatest even, and here he is keeping himself together. As together as Mordred gets.

He found Merlin in front of the TV hugging a pillow. “Thanks for letting me stay,” he sat on the other end of the couch.

“Of course!” he looked troubled and unsure. “I’ve got to meet up with a friend in a bit, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, but no. I have a pretty big test that I need to study for,” there was no test he just didn’t want to push himself in Merlin’s life more than he already has.

“Okay, it would have been fun though. Um, make yourself at home.”

Mordred nodded and Merlin left him, as always, smirking.

When the door closed, Mordred buried his face in his hands. How was any of this even real?

At half past 7, Kara called to check up on Mordred. “Are you settling in OK?” her voice wasn’t past a whisper.

“Yea I’m OK, how are your parents?”

“They tried going in your room which, thankfully, is locked. They’re driving me insane! You’d think they would have left me alone three years after moving out!” Mordred heard another voice from the other end calling for Kara. “And now my mother is going through our kitchen,” she sighed. He felt bad for her, she sounded like she would rather be in hell! “I have to go,” she sounded like she was going to cry.

“It’s just a few days, you have to keep strong!”

“I love you Mordred, but you have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fine, then, go deal with this without any moral support whatsoever. Ungrateful much?!” He heard a chuckle, “Talk to me when you can.”

“Oh Mordred!” she went on after he gave he a ‘hm?’ “Um you do know that everyone has to get an act for the fundraiser right?”

“Yea yea,” he hung up after he heard a chuckle on the other end.

Well, now what is he going to do? As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t invade Merlin’s fridge. So he did the only thing he could do, he surfed the web. But he got tired of that pretty soon and he wished Merlin was here so he could talk to him more.

Let’s be honest here, if Merlin was here with him there wouldn’t be much talking.

 

With that provoking thought he decided he should sleep. So he headed towards the bedroom and stood in front of the bed. _Would Merlin have a side he likes to sleep on? But he’s used to having the whole bed to himself… Would he still have a preferred side?_ Whatever Merlin’s preference, he won’t wake Mordred up.

***

Mordred woke up to a heavy weight on his waist; he rubbed his eyes and looked down. …it’s an arm. He froze; he doesn’t remember going to bed with someone… He then took notice of the light breaths hitting his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Merlin. His heartbeat spiked, his throat went dry, he was sleeping with Merlin! Fucking Merlin! In the same bed! Really close! With Merlin’s arm on his waist! With Merlin snuggling him!

Merlin was snuggling him! Merlin…snuggling…Mordred…

He felt dizzy and his palms started sweating. His head started thumping.

He took deep breaths but they didn’t help.

Should he stay in bed and savor the moment or get out as soon possible? He wanted to stay like this, turn around and snuggle Merlin even closer, and that thought sent his heart rate back up.

So he got out. Merlin probably doesn’t know what is going on and Mordred wanted him to be aware. So he showered, and tried his best to get the image of Merlin joining him out of his head.

After he got out he found Merlin just waking up. “Morning,” he said lazily.

“Morning,” Mordred barely got out. The images of Merlin being so close came back, and Mordred needed to get out of this room! “Breakfast?” he asked.

“Sure,” Merlin. It didn’t seem like Merlin was aware of what happened, which made Mordred sad. He wanted Merlin to want him; he wanted Merlin to like him.

He went on to the kitchen and made breakfast, things that Kara makes mixed with things that his mother makes.

He was glad that he remembers these things, Merlin will be too. Speak of the devil; Merlin came into the kitchen hair wet and messy and a scent that made Mordred high up the clouds. He wore a black t-shirt that made Mordred want to rip it right off! He looked so good! The whole time Mordred has known Merlin, he was always wearing long sleeves. But now, now he’s in a t-shirt and Mordred can see the biceps. They’re small, but they sent an image of Merlin to Mordred’s brain that he couldn’t get out. What if Merlin has abs?!? _Oh that’d be amazing_! And surprising! But _amazing_!

“Hello,” Merlin was waving a hand in front of Mordred’s face, and standing close. “Where have you gone to?” he laughed.

Mordred felt his face heat up and his hands beginning to sweat. “Uh…”

“Calm down, mate. It’s alright!” Merlin laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. “This looks good!”

“Thanks,” Mordred sat down and tried his best to keep calm. “It’s a mix of what my mother and Kara make.”

“Ah! Everything tastes as good as it looks!” and at that, Mordred was up in the clouds again.

***

They walked to class together, they talked, they got coffee, and Mordred couldn’t be any happier. Any time with Merlin was a good time!

“What are you doing on the 24th?” Mordred asked as they got out of class.

“I don’t know, why?”

“We have a fund-“

“-raiser at the coffee shop.” He didn’t look amused.

“So you know?”

“Gwen used to work there; she’d bug me about it every year.” _Bug him_? “What were you going to ask?”

“What?” he wasn’t going to ask him now, not after knowing he gets annoyed by it. It’s the last thing Mordred needs. “Never mind.”

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked suspiciously.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you later,” and with that Mordred walked away without looking back.

**

At the coffee shop, there wasn’t much to be talked about and so Mordred and Gwen were surfing the web.

“Who died?” Mordred sat up, his insides bubbling at the sound of Merlin’s voice. He wanted to get up and hug him, kiss him and snuggle against him. He might look smaller than Mordred, but he still wanted to snuggle against him!

“No one, we’re just bored.” Gwen looked like she’d rather be in math class than be this bored!

“Who died?” Arthur asked in the same tone as Merlin’s. Mordred and Gwen sighed at each other.

“Our spirits,” Gwen said.

“What if I bought you guys ice cream?” Arthur asked, this cheered Gwen up.

“I’ll come with you,” Merlin offered.

As soon as they were out if sight, Mordred took this opportunity to ask Gwen “Why does Merlin hate the fundraiser at the coffee shop?”

She was confused at first, “Oh, I used to ask him to take part in it every year but he doesn’t think he’s very good.”

“At what?”

“You can’t tell anyone this,” she leaned in and whispered “Magic.”

“Is he any good?”

“He’s _brilliant_!”

And before he could ask any more questions Arthur and Merlin were back with four cups of ice cream. “I didn’t know what you liked so I got you my favorite,” Merlin said. Mordred looked at his cup, it was mint oreo, also happened to be his 2nd favorite; chocolate is always on top!

“It’s perfect,” and there went a smirk. What Mordred would give to kiss that smirk right off!

“I’m going home,” Gwen began gathering her things.

“You were just here for the free ice cream weren’t you?” Arthur asked. He looked genuinely hurt, and it made Mordred want to crack up.

“Yes Arthur, I knew you were going to come here and buy us food.” She smiled smugly at him and left.

A minute later she came back and took her ice cream cup and then left again, Arthur followed. This left Merlin and Mordred alone.

“Do you want to go see a movie?” Merlin asked. Mordred gave a **mhm** while scrolling through tumblr and not paying much attention to anything else. “It’s a date!”

“Great!” he was still not paying much attention.

“Was that sarcastic?” Merlin closed the laptop screen and Mordred gave him his best bitch face. No one  touches his laptop. No one. “Was it?”

“What?”

“Were you listening to anything I’ve been saying?” he looked hurt and it broke Mordred’s heart. This time, this time a hug was necessary! But he didn’t know if she should or if he could even. “Never mind, I’m going home. Are you coming?” Mordred nodded. He felt like he offended him, he didn’t want that. This is like taking 10 steps back; he wanted Merlin to like him and to move 100 steps forward.

“Mordred,” Kara came by. “Can I talk to you?”

“I’ll catch up with you,” Merlin pressed his lips and headed out.

“He asked you out, idiot!” she slapped the side of his head.

“If this is some joke, Kara, I swear I’l-“

“You were too busy burying your head in your computer screen to notice anything around you.” Mordred felt a squeeze around his heart and he almost choked on his breath. “Take him to a movie,” she suggested.

“What, right now?”

“No, in 20 years. Yes right now!”

Mordred hurried to grab his things and get out to catch up with Merlin before his nerves got the best of him and held him back. Merlin was waiting outside when Mordred stepped out of the shop. He started walking, not waiting for Mordred. And Mordred hated this, and if he was going to be honest he is a little scared. He never wants Merlin to be angry at him. It felt horrible.

“Merlin,” he began stumbling to find the right words. “Have you seen Django Unchained?”

He stopped walking and turned around “No.”

“Do you want to go see it?”

“Only if you hold my hand during the scary parts,” he gave one of his smirks and Mordred couldn’t help the laugh.

***

While Mordred was waiting in line to get popcorn and drinks, someone poked Mordred on his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar face. He just wanted one night, one night where it was him and Merlin and this could maybe count as a date. Why do people have to ruin everything for him?!?

“I thought I recognized you!” she thinks she’s being cute, she’s really not.

“Do I know you?” he knew her, everyone on campus knew her. But Mordred didn’t want to get involved with her, he didn’t want to talk to her; all he wants is to keep to himself, make Merlin his, and graduate. He didn’t want anything to do with people like her. She’s evil and vain; at least that’s what he’s heard.

“Oh baby, who doesn’t know _me_!?” Mordred rolled his eyes, yea girls like her.  “We have Econ together. Of course, it’s a big class so I forgive you.” She ran her finger down Mordred’s arm and gave him a look that, Mordred thinks, she thought made her look hot but she’s looking pretty stupid right now.

“You look like you are going to hurt yourself,” other girls would bat their eyelashes and look up at a guy to look innocent and cute, but Morgause, she gives a killer fierce look. Morgause gives looks that kill…anyone who is interested in women!

 When Merlin came back from the restroom her face fell. “Merlin,” she said his name like she’d rather see the boogyman than see Merlin and it angered Mordred.

“Morgause,” he said her name with the exact tone. Before she could say anything Merlin rested his hand on Mordred’s back and they moved forward in line.

Mordred couldn’t think about anything else but the light yet still heavy, weight that was on his back. He has dreamt of Merlin’s touch for far too long and this simple touch, over a coat, felt like heaven! He wanted it to stay there and warm him, he wanted Merin’s other hand to wrap around him.

“Mordred,” Merlin was waving a hand in front of his face.

“I’m sorry,” he felt the heat rise in his face.

“I asked what you wanted.” Merlin gave a smug look.

They bought snacks and drinks and headed for the theater. They sat in an empty area –Merlin suggested- somewhere in the middle.

“ _Bloody hell_!” Mordred sighed and hid his face in his palm.

“Wha-“ Mordred put a finger on Merlin’s lips to keep him quiet and told him to look the other way.

It didn’t work, “Boys.” This time she had another girl with her, the one Mordred remembers seeing, when Kara gave him a tour of the campus, with Arthur. He’d never seen her again after that day.

“Morgana would you please take your slutty friend and go sit elsewhere?!” Merlin asked.

“I’d be offended but… I’m just _not_!” Mordred shook his head and snorted.

Moments before the movie started, Merlin got closer to Mordred and whispered in his ear “We can change seats,” Mordred closed his eyes and held on to this moment; Merlin’s breath tickling his ear and making the hair on his arms stand, Merlin’s lips being so close, Merlin’s sweet voice.  “If you’d like,” Merlin’s voice swam through him and warmed every inch of him.

He turned towards him, saw him pressing his lips together and nodded. They went somewhere in the back where Morgause couldn’t bother them. And Mordred thought this would be good; just him and Merlin and no one around, but it was nerve wrecking! And it was even more nerve wrecking when Merlin smirked at him. That boy and those smirks will be the end of Mordred!

A few minutes pass and Mordred couldn’t fix his attention on anything but his finger, the finger that he touched Merlin’s lips with. His lips were as soft as they looked and he wondered if they tasted as good as they looked… so he brought his finger up to his own lips and into his mouth, it didn’t taste of anything, he knew this, but it was nice because this finger touched Merlin’s lips and right now it was like he’s tasting Merlin’s lips.

Mordred thinks he might be thinking too much into this…

Half the movie passes and Mordred still can’t focus. He just wants to kiss him! And the perfect opportunity comes when Morgause looks their way. He quickly, and without thinking, puts a hand around Merlin’s shoulder and gives Merlin a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin doesn’t do anything but smile, Mordred doesn’t do anything either but he’s like Pop Rock candy on the inside. He sits back with a grin on his face but he wants to jump and scream that _he kissed him_!! He bloody kissed him!! And it was _awesome_!

Fuck. Now he wants more.

***

Kara was telling another one of her jokes while she and Mordred waited on the food in the oven when they heard the click of the front door. With terrified eyes Mordred looked at her for help, she was confused.

“Mordred, Kara.” He walked passed them like it was normal, like he came home every day to this. Mordred went after him.

“Merlin,” he was just settling his things down when Mordred walked in. “I’m really sorry for not telling you that Kara was coming.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin went on to take his coat and scarf off like there was nothing happening.

Mordred felt bad because he already invaded Merlin’s life by staying with him for who knows how long, and now he’s bringing friends over to a place that isn’t his. “It’s just she was getting sick of her parents making comments at every little thing she does and she just needed to get out for a bit and I suggested that she cou-“

“Mordred,” Merlin’s hand came up to Mordred’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” and he suddenly calmed down. That’s all he needs; Merlin’s blue eyes to give him reassurance. His hand brushed down Mordred’s arm and it washed a pleasant shiver over him. “Now, I really have to pee!” Merlin ran off to the bathroom laughing.

In the middle of setting the table up, Merlin walked in and Mordred had to stop whatever he was doing to take in Merlin’s sight. And smell! Merlin smelled of the ocean and wet wood. God that smell did things to Mordred’s insides! It left him warm, tingly, weak and hungry. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to Merlin and just kiss him, taste him, touch him. He wanted to bury his nose in Merlin’s neck and smell him all day!

He didn’t see Merlin’s smirk until Kara kicked poked his sides.

“Uhm we made food,” he stumbled to get the plates he was holding on the table.

“Need any help?” Merlin walked closer and his scent became stronger and stronger.

“We’re done!” Kara said as she put the last touch on the dish on the table.

*

They ate in silence in the beginning, until Kara started talking about a friend of hers that she and Merlin mutually hate. Mordred was okay with this, he liked watching Merlin. He liked watching him talk.

Soon they were clearing the table. Mordred was taking the last plate into the kitchen when Kara asked “Mordred, babe, do you mind going to the shop and getting some baking powder? You boys don’t have any.”

“What for?” Mordred was confused, what is she up to?

“Well there can’t be dinner without dessert! Now go!” she practically kicked him out of the flat!

*

Mordred came back to see Merlin and Kara giggling on the couch, and he was a bit jealous. He wished he was in her place just talking to him and laughing and not going outside in the cold to get some stupid dessert thing! What is this even for anyway?!?

“Hey babe, you’re back!” she got up and looked at the bag that was in Mordred’s hand. “Oh, no! Sorry. I’ve got to go. Early class tomorrow.” She gave him a cheesy smile and headed for the door.

Mordred was left in front of the door jaw hanging low. _That bitch_!

He turned to see Merlin and he saw his adam’s apple bob up and down.

He didn’t think too much into it and settled the baking powder in the kitchen. “I’m going to shower and head for bed.”

“Why don’t you come out with me?” Merlin walked towards him, and man he still smelled amazing! His scent was more and more intoxicating as he stepped closer. “I’m meeting a few people down at the pub.”

“I’m t-tired,” he knew Merlin must know about his feelings by now and you’d think he’d be more careful to not make Merlin uncomfortable but he couldn’t help staring at his lips. They’re right there, so close and inviting, smirking at him and having a tongue run over them. Looking so soft and red and fucking smirking!

“Maybe another time,” Merlin whispered. _That asshole_!

*

In the morning Mordred woke up alone, and it made him sad. Thoughts of Merlin going home with someone started running through Mordred’s mind and he hated it! He decided to ignore the thoughts no matter how much they tried to get him, and just get ready for class.

Class was canceled for that day and Mordred waited in the cafeteria until his next class but that was in an hour so he got his laptop out. Before he turned it on, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see a guy from his history class. He asked for Mordred’s notes and just like that they started talking and half an hour passed. It turned out his name is Tom.

Behind his classmate, Mordred saw Merlin heading his way with a smile on his face and it made the whole room light up. When he got there he didn’t seem happy to see Tom. And he really didn’t look happy when Tom cracked a joke and Mordred practically rolled on the floor laughing.

When Mordred collected himself and calmed down, Merlin sat on the arm-rest of the couch Mordred was sitting on and ran his fingers through Mordred’s curls and Mordred felt his scalp vibrate under Merlin’s fingers.  Mordred looked up at him and he just smiled at him, like everything was normal, like it was an everyday thing. Because Mordred was so shocked, and pleased, he didn’t hear when Tom left. _It’s hard to hear anything when your heart is beating louder than drums_!

“What was that?” Mordred barely made out.

“Wh- oh nothing. Who was that?”

“Tom, he’s in my history.” If Merlin is going to act normal so can Mordred- as soon as he stops fidgeting.

“Oh,” he didn’t seem interested.

“He’s a comedian!”

“I didn’t find him funny,” Mordred’s mind was going all sorts of places. Was Merlin _jealous_?!?

“He invited me to his show tonight,” Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I think I’m going to go…”

“You can’t!” it wasn’t until he stopped playing with Mordred’s hair that he noticed _he was still playing with Mordred’s hair_. “You’re going to help me.”

“With what?”

“Being my assistant. Every magician has to have an assistant!” At that Mordred couldn’t believe his ears; Merlin was going to be in the fundraiser! And he was going to be his assistant! Oh dear.

“I thought you said you didn’t like the fundraiser.”

“That’s not what I said, I just don’t like doing magic in front of people.”

“Then how come you’re doing it?”

“I was persuaded.” _Fuck him and his smirks_. “We should go to the café and grab a coffee,” Merlin stood up and waited for Mordred to do the same.

“I have class in a few minutes,” Mordred wanted to, more than anything.

“That’s okay. I’ll see you at home,” he ruffled Mordred’s hair one last time and walked away.

Yea, he was definitely jealous!

And if Mordred was late to his lecture, it was all Merlin’s fault! Totally his fault! The way his fingers lingered in Mordred’s hair, the way he smirks at him, the way he looks at him, calling his flat ‘home’ like Mordred belonged there has been there forever. It’s all his fault!

*

That night all they did was brainstorm ideas for their act. It was ten days away so they took things easy, playing video games here and there, ordering delivery, calling Arthur to come and ‘help’ them out. Basically, they did nothing that night except waste time. But neither of them minded it, Mordred got to spend time with Merlin and that was better than anything. He had a feeling Merlin felt the same, or at least he felt that it wasn’t  totally waste of time. Arthur on the other hand would do anything to get away from his roommate, Gwaine. Apparently all he did was tell jokes that were only funny to him, and talk about food.

Mordred liked Gwaine’s jokes, but he wasn’t going to tell Arthur that. Mainly because he fell asleep.

“Well, this is a start, right?” Mordred said as looked at the state of their living room.

They broke out laughing and woke Arthur up.

*

They spent most days like that, brainstorming and messing their living room. Practicing tricks and trying out new things. One day in the middle of a practice session, Mordred announced that he was bored so he got up to the kitchen to see what they had in the fridge. He went back to Merlin empty handed. He, then, got up to grab the remote and he started flipping through the channels. Merlin went after him and made Mordred face him, and Mordred’s heart rate was up in the sky. “Let me try something,” was all that Merlin said before taking Mordred’s hands in his own. He looked at Mordred and gave him a knowing smile, which troubled Mordred; what if he’s going to kiss me? What if he’s going to confess his love? What if he’s going to kick me out?

Okay that escalated quickly…

Merlin returned his attention to their hands, and a few seconds later he let go and motioned towards Mordred to let go as well. Slowly, and gracefully, a blue butterfly flew through Mordred’s fingers. It batted its wings through the flat and Mordred couldn’t be more amazed, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. It flew around like it was right in his hand the whole time. He didn’t feel it!

The butterfly flew around in the living room before spotting the window and going right through it into the city. Mordred went to window to see where it’d go, “Merlin how did you even…?” he couldn’t get the words out. He was too astonished.

“A good magician never reveals his secret,” Mordred wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. Aggressively. “You were great.”

“What did I do?” Mordred looked at his now empty hands.

“Every magician needs an assistant,” Merlin cupped Mordred’s hands in his own and he brushed his thumb over Mordred’s fingers. “You’re the best.”

*

In the coffee shop Mordred spent his time helping Merlin set up and following his boss’ orders. And when time came for them to perform, Merlin looked like he was going to have a breakdown. So Mordred tried to calm him down, he kept rubbing circles on his back trying to sooth his anxiety and saying that it’ll be alright and that they were going to do fine, great even.

“Are you ready?” Kara came to ask. “You’ll be fine. You’re brilliant, Merlin,” _if I was jumping into the bottomless pits of hell and Kara was saying that to me with that look, I wouldn’t think twice about it_ , Mordred thought.

“Kara?” the boss was looking for her, she wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near the participants for a reason Mordred didn’t know. She hurried someplace else and on her way there, pushed Mordred out of the way. Which had him pressing against Merlin. Which made Merlin smile. Which made Mordred smile.

Mordred made no attempt to move. And Merlin didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t know how he even had the guts to but he leaned in and kissed him. Merlin didn’t waste any time, he kissed back right away. The lips; the soft, red, full and plump lips that Mordred has dreamt about for months are right against his, kissing him back with equal if not more hunger. His stomach was bubbling and he wanted to scream, he’s finally kissing Merlin! He’s kissing his coffee shop dream guy right there. He felt like if he exploded right now his insides would be fireworks.

“BOYS!” Mordred’s boss interrupted them. “I’d hate to break this cute little… thing you’ve got going on, but YOU’RE ON!” he motioned to the stage and Mordred and Merlin looked at each other with stupid grins on their faces. They were red from each other’s body heat and lust, and Mordred was shaking from the whole thing. It was all so surreal. Everything he’d wanted has happened.

During their act everything went as planned. They raised a few thousand dollars and they hurried backstage to continue what they wanted to do for months, but someone interrupted _yet again_. Could they catch a break?! All they wanted to do was kiss… Well, maybe more than that but that’s all they could get in public.

“They’re announcing the winners,” it was Kara. Of course it was Kara. _That bitch_!

They took deep breaths and went to see who was going to win. Merlin grabbed a hold of Mordred’s hand and he felt like he was going to explode into fireworks again. Merlin’s hand was soft and strong and warm. It fit perfectly in his like it was made just for Mordred.

Some guy with Justin Beiber hair won, but they didn’t care. They grabbed their coats and headed home to have their own celebration.


End file.
